For many devices removing heat is essential in order to keep the device operating effectively. Often, to aid in removal of heat, a heat sink is coupled to the device. The heat sink is generally a metal component with a flat base on one side and a number of fins on the other. The flat base is coupled to the device and the fins extend out from the base into the surrounding environment. The fins increase the surface area available for heat dissipation and aid in drawing air past the heat sink. Often, however, heat from the electronic device does not propagate evenly from the heat generating device to all areas of the heat sink. This results in localized “hot spots” which generally occur near where the heat is coupled into the heat sink. Because of the thermal conductivity of the metal heat sink, generally the heat does not adequately spread from the hot spot. This results in some areas on the heat sink being unused, or dissipating heat only minimally. Thus, the heat sink is not cooling up to its potential, because the heat is being dissipated from only a portion of the surface area on the heat sink.
The heat dissipation problems are increased when using heat sinks with electronic devices, because many electronic devices generate a large amount of heat in a small area. For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method for improving the heat dissipation of a finned surface.